


After Dinner

by ZenTheRainbowUnicorn (FlightlessPhoenix)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessPhoenix/pseuds/ZenTheRainbowUnicorn
Summary: Jumin lets out a sigh and kisses the top of your head. “I know,” he says. “I just… want you all to myself….” His hands trail down your arms and grab onto your wrists. He kisses the top of your head again. “…Please?”





	After Dinner

You drain the last of the wine from your glass and stand to clear away the dishes. Jumin looks at you and frowns. “Where are you going?”

“To clean up,” you reply, picking up your plate and walking to the kitchen.

Jumin’s eyes follow your every move. “A maid can take care of that,” he says, still frowning. He raises his voice to call your name as you leave the room and you hear his chair scrape against the tile.

You finish putting your dishes in the sink and turn to retrieve the rest of them from the table. Jumin stands in the doorway, blocking your path. “Jumin…” you say.

“Let someone else take care of it,” he pleads in a low voice. His hands settle on your waist, pulling you to him. He seems like he wants to kiss you, but you don’t raise your head and instead bury your face in his chest. His tie is smooth against your cheek.

“Sometimes I _want_ to take care of myself, you know,” you say, hands still by your side.

Jumin lets out a sigh and kisses the top of your head. “I know,” he says. “I just… want you all to myself….” His hands trail down your arms and grab onto your wrists. He kisses the top of your head again. “…Please?”

That last word breaks your resolve and you pull away from his chest to meet his eyes. “Just to—”

His lips cover yours almost immediately, swallowing the rest of your words. As always, Jumin surprises you with his intensity. He takes a step forward, crowding you against the kitchen wall. He’s still gripping your wrists and raises both your hands by your shoulders to trap you between himself and the wall. He has complete control over this kiss—there’s little more you can do but match the intensity of his lips on yours.

He suddenly pulls back and meets your gaze, breathing heavily. You let out a little sigh of frustration at the abrupt absence of his lips. His eyes grow dark and he drops his gaze to your throat. You tilt your head away to give him access to the sensitive skin there and close your eyes once again.

His warm lips kiss you gently just behind your ear, and his hot breath tickles. Your breathing quickens and Jumin continues to kiss you softly down your neck, pressing your body against the wall with his own.

Your hands twitch in his grip, wanting to be held to him so badly. “Jumin,” you say, and your voice cracks. “Jumin…”

“Say you’re mine,” he growls, his voice much lower than usual. “Say it.” He flicks his tongue along your collarbone and kisses it, too. “ _Please._ ”

Your skin feels hot and it’s hard to breathe. “I’m yours,” you gasp. “God, Jumin Han, I’ll always be yours.”

He relinquishes his grip from your wrists and buries his fingers in your hair to draw your face towards him before crushing his lips against yours. You seize the front of his shirt to pull him closer when something in his breast pocket starts vibrating. Jumin swears and pulls his phone out.

“Who is—” you start to ask, but Jumin has thrown the phone into the living room behind him without so much as checking the caller ID. You wonder briefly if you heard a yelp from Elizabeth the 3rd.

“Not important,” he says, his dark eyes staring deeply into yours. “ _You’re_ important. Where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> 90% of my Jumin fics seem to involve aggressive kissing lolol. I have two more from my Tumblr that I'll upload later this week, too :P


End file.
